


'That's not why I'm here'

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Enough garbage to write fic, Future Lucy, Future Wyatt, I am garbage for this ship now, Post-Season/Series 02, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Post Season 2. Flynn and Future Lucy have a little chat about how she showed up in the bunker.





	'That's not why I'm here'

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the thing. In S1, I was a moderate fan of Timeless. In S2, I have fallen in deeper love with this show. The Chinatown finale shook me up so much and 'That's not why I'm here" sealed my fate as being Garcy garbage while also still low-key enjoying Lyatt. I send out a post on my tumblr asking for prompts, and @lostinthespeedforce came through with Garcy + "That's not why I'm here."
> 
> Now I've written my first Timeless fic. Yay.

Flynn sat on the couch as  _It Happened One Night_ reached its conclusion. He remembered sitting with Lucy after he had returned with Rufus and Wyatt from 1934. She’d been dealing with Wyatt’s wife being back from the dead and had started playing it. When they talked in his room later on, she revealed she always watched that movie whenever she was dealing with something emotionally.

Now he was the one grappling with his emotions. It had been barely two hours ago that the future Lifeboat had popped into the bunker carrying a future Lucy and Wyatt. Lucy looked exactly as she had when she had first come into his life in the bar. It brought him back to that moment, the moment that had started all of this and was why he was here right now.

Yet she had come with Wyatt. A future version of Wyatt who she seemed incredibly close to. As petty as it was, not seeing his future self with her made him feel jealous. Not only did Wyatt get to know he was alive in the future, but he was with Lucy then. Flynn was not allowed that luxury. Then again, after everything that he’d done, why should he?

“Oh, I know that look.”

He turned around, expecting to see present Lucy. Instead, future Lucy was entering the room. Her harness with the shotgun was long gone. A smile tugged at her lips as she took a seat next to him.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen this,” she sighed blissfully. “Maybe I’ll have to watch it when I get back to the present. Well, my present.”

“You didn’t look like you’d been trekking through the jungle when I met you,” Flynn told her.

“I took the chance to clean up when I did that,” future Lucy explained. “Life in the future is a little tough.”

“But you and Wyatt seem to be doing well together,” he muttered.

Future Lucy raised her eyebrows. “Were you thinking that- oh no, it’s not like that.”

"Well, when you stepped out of the Lifeboat, it seemed a lot like that,” he said. “Why’d you come find me? To talk about the old days when you met me in the bar?”

“Nope,” she shook her head. “That’s not why I’m here.”

When she said the words, they were careful and precise. Flynn finally turned to look at her. He remembered telling her the same words just before Wyatt interrupted them in 1888. He’d been about to tell Lucy that he cared for her and the chance slipped through his fingers. Now she was saying them back to him.

“Your future self has a message for you,” Future Lucy explained. “He would have come, but there was some issue in our time that he needed to look into. So I’m passing it along. I just had to get your attention first.”

Flynn sat up a little straighter. “I’m alive in the future?”

“Oh yes,” Lucy smiled. “You and Wyatt, you’ll come around to each other better. Jiya has a poker rivalry with you.”

“Sounds nice.”

“For our circumstances, it is,” Future Lucy nodded. “Anyways, your future self wanted me to tell you to know telling my past self how you feel about her isn’t going to be easy. With what’s to come, he’s absolutely right. But no matter what gets thrown your way, you need to tell her when you know you’re ready. And that it doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“My future self wanted to give me romantic advice?” Flynn asked.

“He also wanted me to tell you to watch out when you go to 1793,” Future Lucy admitted. “But yeah, he did.”

Flynn nodded. “I’ll think it over.”

“Good,” Future Lucy smiled. “But just so you know, even though he doesn’t think the way he told me was perfect, I think it was.”

“Lucy.”

Future Wyatt came walking down the hallway. Flynn turned toward him as Future Lucy rose to her feet.

“Time to go?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Future Wyatt nodded. “They have what they need.”

“Good. I’ll meet you back in the Lifeboat.”

“Gotcha,” Future Wyatt nodded at Flynn. “See you around.”

Flynn tipped his head at him as he retreated. Future Lucy started to follow after him before turning around.

“Don’t forget to take your own advice, Garcia.”

“I won’t forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I probably write more Timeless fics? It's very likely.
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
